Many user devices e.g. smartphones and other mobile communications devices, provide a “Mobile Hotspot” capability. The Mobile Hotspot capability enables a user device to function as a mobile access point to the Internet (or other network) which may be used by other user devices (e.g. other mobile communications devices) to connect to the Internet (or other network).
Typically, the Mobile Hotspot functionality of a user device has to be manually activated e.g. by a user of that user device.